


every time i wander back

by peakgay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peakgay/pseuds/peakgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alexander.”</p><p>Alex’s eyes slip shut. “I hate when you do that,” he mumbles. “You like to make me work for it.”</p><p>Washington chuckles. “You’ll be better off in the long run,” he says, then lifts a hand to rub thoughtfully at his jaw. “What is it you want to do, Alex? Tell me.”</p><p>Alex tries to translate the eagerness in his chest, his heart thudding, his throat already aching, into his voice and expression. “Can I <i>show</i> you?” he says, smiling. He doesn’t show his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every time i wander back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worldturtling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldturtling/gifts).



> Important notes:
> 
> \- the 'Mildly Dubious Consent' tag should be taken fairly seriously. There's under-negotiation and power imbalance at work. There is a point where a character is not entirely aware of his surroundings/what's happening, as well as is anxious/slightly uncomfortable.  
> \- This is part of a much, much longer draft of a work that may never see the light of day. I won't overcontextualize it - but Washington is not in a direct position of power over Hamilton in this 'verse. (He isn't his boss, a professor, or anything like that) Although I think I have Alex pegged at like, twenty-four, but it's kind of a given that he's going to be ridiculously younger than Washington. Ahh...Yep.  
> \- Ashley ([worldturtling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/worldturtling)) is 100% the reason this exists at all. Thanks for encouraging me to post it, for always soothing me when I panic about being shit at writing, and also for being a bitch when I'm being a dick. It works. I'm glad this bit exists - it's as close to perfect as I think it'll ever be - and I'll always be happy that we wrote the rest of that melodramatic bullshit. Ashley and I co-wrote this scene and basically an entire soap opera AU and it was very fun. Now, the universe knows.  
> \- This is trash. The best kind of trash. Have fun.

From his place near the door, Alex looks at Washington. He hovers, leaning forward just slightly, and Washington keeps his eyes trained on Alex.

“Please?” Alex says after a moment.

“Oh?” Washington says, sipping his coffee. He sets it down on the counter behind him, folding his arms over his chest. He looks broader this way; Alex’s mouth starts to wet.

Alex draws his tongue between his teeth and quirks a smile Washington’s way. “It’s been - it’s been two months, and I’ve still barely…” He trails off but lets his eyes blink down from Washington’s face to his open posture.

“Barely what, Alexander?” Washington’s voice is much more at ease than Alex’s.

Alex licks his lips, hesitating. “You know,” he starts off slowly, “I’ve barely had the opportunity, with you…” He’s not just feinting anymore - he stares. The space between Washington’s thighs. “You know what I mean, don’t you?”

“Alexander.”

Alex’s eyes slip shut. “I hate when you do that,” he mumbles. “You like to make me work for it.”

Washington chuckles. “You’ll be better off in the long run,” he says, then lifts a hand to rub thoughtfully at his jaw. “What is it you want to do, Alex? Tell me.”

Alex tries to translate the eagerness in his chest, his heart thudding, his throat already aching, into his voice and expression. “Can I _show_ you?” he says, smiling. He doesn’t show his teeth.

Alex crosses the space separating them and reaches for Washington. Washington drops his arms, raising an eyebrow, and he’s kind of smirking, like whatever Alex is doing is just amusing enough to smile but not to laugh. Alex gently takes Washington’s arm and coaxes him back, taking long steps to match Washington’s usual stride. They step out of the vast kitchen and Alex, on instinct, leads them in the direction of the stairs.

He takes a moment to appreciate the wry smile still lingering on Washington’s face as they move together, and Washington offers no resistance in the hallway. They both hesitate near the stairs, at the corner where the banister reaches the last step.

Alex looks at him, considering.

He half-expects Washington to say something; to tell him what to do. Washington just stares at him, leaning back against the wall beside the banister. His legs are spread, stance just wide enough that it feels extensive.

That’s all the time Alex has for hesitation, as he drops to his knees and lifts his hands to reach for the top of Washington’s trousers, to start with the belt.

“No.”

Alex’s eyes shut and his fingers stop mid-air. He swallows before taking a deep breath.

“Wait,” Washington says. There’s a curious tilt to his voice, like he’s thinking, like he’s not entirely sure. “Put your hands behind your back.”

Alex nods, opening his eyes to glance up at Washington. He’s careful, keeping his balance and shifting his knees so he has more control as he crosses his wrists behind his back, clenching his fingers into fists. He has to be steady.

“You want this?” Sure, Washington says it like a question, but when Alex dares to look up at him again, and it is completely a demand, supplied with ease.

“Yes,” he says, biting his lip against the hoarseness already in his voice. Washington smiles - and god, isn’t that just wonderful - and reaches out to stroke a hand through Alex’s hair. Alex hums and leans back into it. His cock throbs in his jeans. Why is he wearing jeans?

Washington lets go of his head. Alex teets a little before he regains his balance. He licks his lips as Washington undoes his belt. He doesn’t pull it all the way off though, just loosens it so he can work open the button on his slacks, then the zipper. 

His movements are deliberate. Alex stares, blinking hard and fast, and Washington wraps his fingers around his cock and gives it a few slow strokes, hardening the length of it.

Closing his eyes again, Alex opens his mouth.

“No,” Washington says, his voice soft. His spare hand again drags through Alex’s hair, and Alex looks back up at him, frowning. Washington’s tugs his hair a little, tilting his head back. “You’ll open your mouth when I tell you to. Not before. You can do that, yes?”

Alex nods. He swallows again, reflex, instinct, he’s not sure. His body is starting to shake, anticipation digging and churning directly beneath his heart. Every part of him is thrumming.

Washington takes hold of his cock again, one hand still holding Alex in place as he shifts his hips.

The tip of Washington’s dick touches Alex’s lips. It’s hot - hard and already wet with pre-come, and Alex, through some diligence he wasn’t aware he possessed, keeps his mouth firmly shut.

Washington directs Alex’s head, rubbing the tip of his cock against Alex’s lips. He follows with the length of it, dragging it over Alex’s closed lips. Alex listens, not wanting to make any sudden movements.

“Good,” Washington whispers, and Alex lets out a little gasp, his mouth opening.

“Fuck,” he hisses. Washington chuckles.

“Not perfect,” Washington says, and the words make Alex’s head spin. He wants to hum and pass out but instead he opens his eyes again to look at Washington. Washington smiles, fingers still in Alex’s hair. He scratches the back of Alex’s head. “Not perfect,” Washington says again, “but it’s good enough, and this is your first time.”

Alex manages to keep his balance, watching Washington in silence.

“Open your mouth,” Washington breathes, and Alex does so without hesitation. Washington tugs his hair. “Tilt your head back. Yes, further. Just a little - good. Yes, that’s good.”

The praise hums in Alex’s blood, and even though his knees are starting to hurt and the throbbing in his jeans is becoming uncomfortable. It’s hard to focus, stretching his jaw, trying to sit perfect. He waits, pulls together his last ounce of patience, his gaze still focused on Washington.

Alex’s head jerks back at the sudden thrust of Washington’s hips, his cock sliding into Alex’s mouth and over the length of his tongue.

“Don’t,” Washington whispers, “not yet.” Alex keeps his mouth wide open. His throat strains with it, his jaw gives the most minimal ache. “Yes.” Washington takes a deep breath, his hooded eyes watching Alex. “Stay open for me. Can you keep your throat open for me?”

Alex doesn’t nod, staying completely still, but he blinks up at Washington. Washington smiles, pressing his cock a little further, towards the back of Alex’s mouth. Alex flattens his tongue, tasting the heady warmth and thickness of Washington’s dick. He’s salivating naturally, and the instinct to swallow almost overwhelms his instinct to please.

“Close your lips,” Washington says, and Alex does so, covering his teeth and giving a gentle suck. Washington hums. “No, not yet,” he says, and his voice is so soft and controlled. Alex almost wants to press forward, swallow around him, make that disappear, but Washington is pulling his fingers through Alex’s hair in such a way that Alex starts to believe that would be impossible. “I’m going to fuck your mouth until I’m satisfied.” Alex whines and Washington stares at him. “You’re going to let me.”

This time, Alex lets himself nod and Washington gives a gentle but deliberate roll of his hips. The shaft of his cock slides along Alex’s cock, further into his throat. Alex remembers the last time his throat was fucked; Burr’s methods were perhaps less intense, but it still rings familiar.

The movement, Washington’s hips shifting as he fucks himself further into Alex’s mouth, continues on without interruption for a few minutes. Alex starts to really sense the soreness in his jaw, in his knees. His cock is still hard, and even though Washington is keeping the pace slow, Alex just focuses on keeping his lips sealed and his throat open.

He finally lets himself swallow when the saliva starts to drop from his lips down to his chin. Washington’s fingers tighten in his hair and hold him still and Alex closes his eyes, wobbling on his knees.

“Swallow again like that,” Washington says, his voice so quiet that Alex isn’t sure if he hears the words right at first. He does as he’s told, tightening his throat, trying to take more as if there’s more for him to take. The length obstructs any actual successful swallowing, but by the uneven, shaky moan that Washington releases, it’s enough.

Washington doesn’t give any warning as he slides his cock out of Alex’s mouth, leaving him to sputter for a split second before he thrusts back inside. Alex gags, tipping back and nearly toppling over, but Washington’s hand at the back of his neck keeps him steady enough to take it. He tries to breathe deeply through his nose as Washington fucks his mouth more thoroughly, laying his tongue flat and trying not to think too hard about the ache in his jaw.

“Close your eyes,” Washington grits out, pulling Alex back by his hair. His cock slides out from between Alex’s lips again, and Alex squeezes his eyes shut, pressing his lips together. His stomach jolts and his heart pounds when he hears Washington fist his own cock.

Alex tries to brace for it, taking a long deep breath through his nose and bringing his legs a little closer together so his balance isn’t quite so precarious. There isn’t a long wait for it, and Washington spills onto Alex’s face, his neck, releasing unsteady gasps as he comes on Alex’s skin.

Alex keeps his eyes shut as Washington’s release slides down to front of his face, over his nose and to his lips.

“Open your eyes, move your hands,” Washington says, kneeling in front of Alex. All of the tension sinks out of Alex when Washington wraps an arm around his waist, and Alex lets himself blink.

Washington rubs his thumb around Alex’s chin, dragging it upward to Alex’s mouth. Alex hesitates and then parts his lips, taking Washington’s thumb and sucking. He can taste Washington’s come on his skin, pressed hard against his tongue. It’s almost relief.

“God, you are beautiful,” Washington murmurs. He unwinds his arm from Alex’s waist and presses his palm to Alex’s crotch, sinking his thumb further into Alex’s mouth. Alex shifts and shudders as Washington unbuttons and unzips his jeans, tugging them down over his hips.

Alex glances down at his boxers after a second watching Washington staring at him. The outline of his cock is clear against his underwear, and while it might look beautiful on anyone else, Alex’s stomach churns and his face starts to flush. The wet spot where the head of his cock presses against cotton is dark and obvious.

“You’ve made a bit of a mess,” Washington says, picking up his hand to stroke over Alex’s face. It’s sticky, unpleasant, but Alex groans anyway around the thumb in his mouth, closing his eyes. Washington hushes him and removes his thumb, tugging Alex to his feet with the belt loops of his jeans.

“Do you want me to help with that?” Washington says, and Alex just looks at him again. His legs hurt, he can barely hold himself up straight, but the way that Washington is _staring_...He nods.

Washington leads now, taking the steps slowly and coaxing Alex into the bedroom. Alex sort of half-stumbles to the bed with a pretty lacking sense of time or space, fumbling to tug off his jeans and underwear. He lays flat on his back and glances back at Washington. He can’t even remember watching him tuck himself back into his slacks. Washington looks poised, despite everything.

Alex’s face is flushed, meanwhile, and there’s still come drying on his skin, possibly his hair. His cock leaks against his stomach.

Washington climbs onto the bed and pauses, dropping one hand to Alex’s hips. Alex spreads his legs a little bit, leaning back against the pillows and flicking his gaze from the ceiling to the top of Washington’s head.

Alex shudders, back arching, as Washington’s tongue touches him just above his balls and drags up the shaft to the head of his cock.

Washington wears a very pleasant, drawn back kind of smile, and he continues his long, slow licks along the length of Alex’s cock. He creates something of a pattern, occasionally pausing to pay closer attention to the head, running his tongue over the slit. Then he’ll suck the tip into his mouth, just for a few seconds, just enough that the pressure coils in Alex’s belly.

It’s torture, and Alex’s hips jerk and he moans, barely resisting reaching down to guide Washington’s head.

Washington doesn’t suck him off. It’s - different. Alex remembers the head he’s received, and he remembers it well. Washington had never been indifferent to sucking or swallowing him, and it’s one of the things that Alex loved about the sex. This - great as it is - is just leaving him hard, throbbing, wanting more pressure and tightness. 

It just isn’t there.

“Sir,” Alex hisses, and Washington responds with nothing but a hum and a kiss to the length of Alex’s cock. He drags his tongue along it once more, still warm wetness but not enough. Washington takes hold of both his hips now and draws himself up, finally wrapping his lips around the head of Alex’s cock, starting to suck with actual power. Alex whines, trying to thrust his hips as his cock bumps against the roof of Washington’s mouth.

Washington just shifts back again, and he sucks and sucks until Alex’s sensitivity is reaching the point of being unbearable and his thighs and arms are quivering, breathing coming in harsh, quick pants.

Washington laves his tongue over the slit again, and again, and fucking _again_ and Alex squeezes his eyes shut, gasping and whispering nonsense and coming, hard and hot and shaking, into Washington’s mouth.

As Alex starts to go soft, body twitching, Washington takes the rest of Alex’s cock into his mouth, swallowing and licking until Alex is twisting his body away.

“Fuck - please,” Alex whispers, and Washington pulls off and gives the head one last lick. Alex shivers.

Then Washington is gone, and Alex collapses back against the bed, still gasping as he regains control over his body. His cock hurts, more than anything else, discomfort he isn’t exactly used to, rawness that’s still making his muscles flinch and twitch and flutter.

He glances around the bedroom to see Washington on the other side, rummaging through a drawer. He blinks twice and Washing comes back towards him with a bottle in his hand.

“Sir,” he mumbles, stomach flipping and sinking. His heartbeat ratchets upwards. “Oh, fuck,” he whispers as Washington uncaps the bottle of lube, squeezing some out onto his palm.

Washington kneels on the bed again, between Alex’s legs, and Alex is still a little shaky. He has to force himself not to draw back as Washington slides a single finger inside. He clenches around it without thinking and Washington leans forward, kissing his knee.

“Relax, Alexander,” he says, his voice hoarse but gentle. Alex takes a deep breath, nods his agreement. The single digit fucks him open at a slow pace, getting him comfortable. The second thoroughly finger enters alongside the first, stretching him.

Alex grunts, leaning back and resting his head against one of Washington’s many pillows. His cock twitches, spent and bloodless, against his stomach. He stays mostly relaxed as the fingers twist inside of him, fucking him open. The movements border on painful, and he’s oversensitive to the point where he almost can’t breathe, but he wants to prove himself. He wants to do it.

He wants Washington to just flip him onto his stomach - it would be easier that way. He doesn’t say anything though, biting down on his lip in hope that it will help him regain some self-control.

Alex lets out a strangled noise despite his attempts as Washington’s fingers slide out of him. There’s movement Alex doesn’t see, eyes shut - Washington undressing, then adjusting in the space between Alex’s thighs. Washington nudges him further apart, and when Alex looks at him again, Washington is fisting his cock and slicking it with lube.

Christ. He’s hard again.

Alex groans as the head of it breaches his entrance and he tries to shift his hips up, make it easier. His cock twitches again against his stomach, leaking desperately all over his skin. Washington’s arms hook around his legs and he hears Washington whisper, “Just relax, Alexander.” His voice would be more soothing if every nerve in Alex’s body wasn’t on fire.

Washington gives a hard thrust of his hips, and his cock pushes inside of Alex without much resistance.

“Breathe,” Washington says, and Alex sucks in a hard breath through his teeth. “Alex - Alex, I need you to relax.” Alex closes his eyes, focusing in on the hand that’s moved from his thigh up his stomach and to his throat. Fingers gently stroking his jaw. “Just relax for me, alright? You can do that, can’t you?”

Alex moans and breathes again, letting it out through his mouth. He’s rewarded with a soft kiss on his lips and a “Good boy,” whispered against his mouth, and then another sharp thrust that pushes him back into the mattress.

Each rocking thrust of his hips drives Washington deeper into Alex, and Alex’s cock continues to fidget with the overexertion, though it’s reacting to the fucking with more vigor. Still - Alex doesn’t want to be touched, and he’s almost scared of what will happen if Washington fucks him any harder.

Alex loses track of the sensations, leaving his eyes shut. Washington must link their hands at some point, because when he opens his eyes again, Washington is squeezing his fingers, laced in his own, harder with every forward motion of his hips.

Washington wraps his other hand around Alex’s cock, jacking him off, and Alex withholds a yelp, biting his tongue in the process as Washington works him faster and fucks him harder.

Alex doesn’t really remember coming again, though he remembers a rippling sensation almost akin to pain, sharpness in his entire body. When he opens his eyes again, his cock is twitching in Washington’s fist and he’s come all over his stomach and chest. Washington is nearly collapsed on top of him, giving a few final rolls of his hips. Washington’s cock is softening inside of him already.

When Alex is more thoroughly conscious, Washington is already dressed again and Alex is still lying spread out on the bed. He tries to catch his breath, looking at Washington and shuddering. When he licks his lips, he can still taste the remnants of earlier moments downstairs.

“Fuck,” he whispers.

“Alexander,” Washington says. His voice is quiet but close enough that Alex just turns his head to look at him. “You did very well.”

Alex immediately warms at the praise. He smiles and stretches his arms over his head, groaning. His muscles are already starting to complain.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Alex nods. The thought of a shower, or even just a bath, fills him with childish excitement. He tries not to look at his stomach or think about his face as he sits up.

“Where are you going?”

Alex looks back at Washington, who runs his hands over his buttoned-up shirt.

“I…” Alex pauses. “Bathroom?”

“No. Lie back.”

Alex swallows and hesitates before he shifts back towards the top of the bed.

Washington kneels on the bed and crawls back on top of him, pressing his mouth to Alex’s chest.

“Oh,” he murmurs, as Washington licks over his stomach. “God. Fuck,” he mumbles. Washington cleans up the come on his stomach, taking his time to lap up everything he can reach. He gives Alex’s cock one last brush with his tongue, and Alex twitches and whines, arching his hips away.

“Don’t worry,” Washington says, spreading warm, open-mouthed kisses over Alex’s skin. “You can wash your face, step into the shower.”

Alex breathes out. “Are you going to join me...sir?” he says. He’s hopeful that Washington will say no. Where the man gets the stamina - Alex has no idea.

“Not today, Alexander,” Washington says softly. “You need to get cleaned up.”

“Yes, sir,” he mumbles. He doesn’t think about it, beyond cursory realization, how easily those words come out. He rolls out of bed after Washington stands again and stumbles into the attached bedroom, briefly wondering about how he can’t even take even steps.

**Author's Note:**

> [i just don't give a fuck anymore. come talk to me so i can complain to more people tbh.](http://seralavellan.tumblr.com)


End file.
